Conventionally, information technology (hereinafter “IT”) organizations consolidate physical servers into a smaller set of physical servers running many virtual servers. In this virtual server environment, some or all hardware resources, such as memory (e.g., random access memory or RAM), central processing unit (CPU), storage and network are shared among the virtual servers. Many organizations are reducing the number of physical servers through virtualization technologies which allow for multiple virtual servers to run on one or more physical servers. With consolidation of servers it is likely that capacity bottlenecks will develop in sharing or resources such as CPU, RAM, and storage. That is, if the shared resources are over-utilized, users can experience performance degradation and even downtime.